Color diffusion transfer photographic light-sensitive materials are practically used as so-called instant color photographic films and the image-forming processes and materials or elements for the photographic films are described, for example, in Kagaku (Chemistry), Vol. 39, No. 5, pp. 327-331 (1984) (published by Kagaku Dojin Sha); Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 20, No. 4, July/August, pp. 155-160 (1976); Jone M. Sturge, Neblette's Handbook of Photography and Reprography, 7th Edition, Chapter 12, pp. 259-330 (1977), (published by Van Nostrand Reinhold Company); etc.
Also, a heat-developable color photographic light-sensitive material is known, for example, by European Patent Application (Unexamined publication) EP No. 76,492A2, etc.
In regard to color diffusion transfer photographic light-sensitive materials and heat-developable color photographic light-sensitive materials, there are many common materials used, such as dye-providing compounds, mordants, etc., and hence hereinafter, the description of the present invention with respect to a color diffusion transfer material is also applicable with respect to heat-developable color photographic light-sensitive materials.
Since the dye images obtained by conventional color diffusion transfer processes still leave room for improvement in sharpness (resolving power) and light fastness (light fading prevention), various improvements have been attempted, but sufficiently desirable improvements have not yet been obtained.
That is, it has hitherto been investigated to use light-fading preventing agents for improving light fastness of the dye images and also it has been attempted to improve the mordants and dye-providing compounds for these photographic light-sensitive materials.
For example, the light fastness is improved by the use of a light-fading preventing agent together with a mordant having a quarternary ammonium salt moiety as a recurring unit as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 202,539/82 or the use of the mordant having a quarternary ammonium salt moiety as a recurring unit as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 131,931/84, 219,745/84, 232,340/84, etc. (The term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application.")
Light fastness is also improved by the use of cyan dye-providing compounds as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 143,323/78, 162,545/84, 149,362/84, etc.
As described above, the improvement of light fastness has been investigated from the viewpoints of both the mordant and the dye-providing compound (dye structure) and a considerable improvement has been obtained, but a further improvement has been keenly demanded.
On the other hand, as a large factor giving influences on the resolving power (sharpness), there are also mordants and dye (providing compounds). When the mordanting power is weak, the dye-fixing faculty is low, lowering the resolving power, and, in particular, when a light-sensitive material is in an embodiment which is stored in a wet state, there is a problem that the resolving power is gradually reduced after completing images. Accordingly, the development of mordants and dyes capable of providing high quality images having high resolving power have also been as keenly demanded as the improvement of light fastness.